


The Murderer in the Psychiatrist

by Problematics



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Lance Sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematics/pseuds/Problematics
Summary: Set right before Pelant calls Bones for the first time.What if Pelant had a different target?





	The Murderer in the Psychiatrist

The ringing sound of the alarm clock woke the young psychologist from his slumber. The man groaned as he made his way towards the shower passing the mirror on the way, he looked into it. 

Just like always. He had forgotten to take off his binder before sleeping. 

Greatest of jobs on his account. 

Lance Sweets was a quite intelligent man. He had an abundance of degrees in varying areas of science and could even good Hodgins a run for his money if he wanted...but really, what would be the point? 

He was helping people! ...it was great.

The man exited his shower and quickly got dressed...it was only 6:10. He wasn't needed until 7:30, it was a new record for him. "God. Why am I so tired?" Lance muttered to himself as he fixed his hair in the mirror, "I swear I got the right amount of sleep.." 

Then he remembered his lucid dream. That's why he felt so exhausted. He shook the thought. "That doesn't matter Lance." 

_You don't matter Lance._

The psychologist left his small apartment and headed to the station, he would use the subway... 

If it wasn't for that one earthquake..

_It doesn't matter Lance._

Whilst walking to his office he noticed something odd...everything seemed different...like it had new colour almost. It seemed much more peaceful. 'I hope it stays this way..' The man thought to himself....turns at he jinxed himself, That's exactly when his phone rang.

He picked it up, hoping it was from Booth...

It wasn't. It was an icy and cold voice.

"Why hello there Doctor Sweets~ wanna chat?"


End file.
